


Dick on Dick

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, rape/non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Something bad happens to Cas that opens Dean's eyes.
Series: Fall From Grace [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Kudos: 15





	Dick on Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I do these things to the characters I love?

After sleeping a few more hours Cas got up and dressed.

"Where you goin'?" Dean was lounging on the couch, no doubt nursing a hangover, judging by the bottle of Tylenol and half drank glass of water on the coffee table.

"Chapter meeting," Cas was packing up his backpack.

"Ugh. I still can't believe you joined a fraternity."

"Well, I wanted to get the full college experience."

"Yeah, but a frat? All those guys are -"

"Some of those guys are good friends." Cas looked seriously at Dean. "Gabe and Balthazar especially have been good to me."

"Eh…" Dean waved. "Besides what kind of name even is Balthazar?"

"I don't know, Dean. The name his parents gave him." Castiel was short.

"Anyway, there's some real dicks too. Like Michael and Luci. That's another one, who names their son Luci?"

"I don't know. I have to go." Castiel slammed the door on his way out.

"Frickin child." Dean muttered, reaching for the remote.

Cas was seated on a chair in the frat house's living room when he felt a rush of air behind him. Gabriel and Balthazar flanked him, taking their respective seats.

"Oh, God. You stink of cheap whiskey," Balthazar scrunched up his face.

"Spending time with your boyfriend, I see?" Gabe teased.

"I told you guys. Dean is not my boyfriend. He's just my roommate."

Balthazar clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Cassie, darling we really do have to get you out of there. You just spend all your time pining over him in that teeny tiny apartment."

"Let us take you out!" Gabe had the sudden idea. "Tonight."

Cas sighed, "I have class tomorrow, you guys I can't -"

"Oh, pish posh." Balthazar waved. "There's a semi decent gay club down town, I mean so far as decent clubs go out here."

Before Balthazar could launch into a lecture about how clubs were so much better back home, Cas agreed to go.

The meeting went about normal. Luci and Michael took charge, as usual. Gabe and Balthazar spent the whole time cracking jokes and whispering dirty versions of everything said at the meeting. Cas got up to leave but Gabe and Balthazar grabbed his shoulders.

"We'll be around at 9," Gabe said. "Be ready."

Gabe and Balthazar showed up before 9. Cas was in his room getting dressed so Dean answered the door.

"Ah, Dean. Surprised to see you home. Thought you'd be off with some girl." Balthazar made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Can I get you a drink?" Then Dean mumbled under his breath, "dicks."

"No thanks," Gabe said. "I'm driving."

"And I don't drink cheap liquor." Balthazar crossed his legs.

Cas joined them, smoothing out his shirt.

"Right then, let's go." Balthazar looked over Dean one last time before walking out the door. Cas and Gabe followed.

At the club Cas settled in at the bar while Balthazar made his way to the dance floor. Gabe bought the first round for his "brothers." Cas downed the first one in no time. Balthazar came to get his drink from Gabe.

"What are you even doing out there?" Gabe laughed. "Thought men weren't your flavor?"

"Well someone has to find a mate for this handsome devil. He won't do it himself."

Cas rolled his eyes and smiled. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a dark figure watching him. He didn't pay it much mind and continued on having fun with Balthazar and Gabriel, hammering down drink after drink.

"So," Balthazar watched Cas at the other end of the bar, rocking side to side. "Should we ask him what it's about?"

"Nah," Gabriel frowned. "If he wanted to talk about it he'd have brought it up."

They looked back but Cas was gone.

Cas' head was spinning when he reached the bathroom. He unzipped in front of the urinal and tried to steady himself. He didn't think much of it when he heard the door shut. But then he felt someone behind him.

"Been watching you all night." The voice said. "Name's Levi."

Cas grunted as he was pushed against the dirty wall.

"I - I don't -" Cas stuttered.

"Shhh, shhh." Levi hissed, pulling down Cas' pants and unbuckling his own.

"No," Cas whispered. "No. I can't. I don't want…"

Levi thrust into Cas. He let out a strangled cry. Admittedly, if he had pursued Levi this would be pretty hot. But Cas didn't want to be roughly fucked in the dirty bathroom without asking for it. He wanted to feel something, a spark, not lust but trust, maybe. So he closed his eyes and he thought of Dean. 

Levi finished relatively quickly, although it felt like it lasted much longer to Cas. Levi left but Cas stood there for a while, finally he put himself back together.

As their eyes were screening the bar for Cas, Balthazar and Gabriel spotted him exit the bathroom. He stumbled to them.

"I want to go home," he demanded.

"The fun is just getting started," Gabe said, checking his watch for the time.

"Now." Cas interrupted, biting back tears.

They closed out the tab and got into the car. Cas noticed Gabe keep checking him in the rear view mirror.

"Cassie, sweety," Balthazar finally broke the silence.

"I don't want to talk about it."

They left it at that.

Dean was Playing a video game when Cas rushed into the apartment, followed by Gabriel and Balthazar. He went straight to his room. Dean looked at the clock, noting it was only a little after midnight.

"Struck out fast tonight?" Dean chuckled. But then looking at the two faces he noticed something was wrong. He paused the game.

"What happened?" He began feeling defensive, angry at them.

They both shrugged. Dean shut off the game and went to Cas' room. He closed the door and sat on the edge of his bed, back to back.

"I… uh… you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Once upon a time that would be enough. Dean would have left him to stew and brood. But Dean knew better now. And even though they had some weird moments lately, Dean still cared for Cas. Cas was always there when Dean needed him, he owed it to him to do the same.

"A wise psychology student once told me you shouldn't hold onto everything yourself." He felt Cas shift to a laying position.

Cas uttered a sigh.

"I - I was… he v-" Cas sniffed.

"Who? He who? Cas?"

"I don't know… someone named Levi. I was in the bathroom when he came in and…" Cas trailed off but Dean was starting to put the pieces together.

"Damnit, Cas." He wanted to shake him and ask him what he was even doing in a place like that. But he knew. Cas was tired of being lonely, watching Dean bring home an endless string of girls. Besides, that wouldn't help the situation and would only make Cas feel worse.

"I just wanna go to sleep."

"Okay, buddy."

Dean shut off the light and pulled the door behind him. He left it cracked a bit, he just couldn't bring himself to close the door, not completely.

Dean tossed a blanket to each of Cas' friends who were seated on the couch.

"You can stay here if you want." Then he disappeared into his room. He laid in bed, twisting and turning. Dean wanted to go to Cas and hold him. He'd never felt like that before, was never involved with someone long enough to get emotions involved. But Cas and him weren't dating, they were just roommates. More than that they were best friends. Dean supposed he hadn't been much of a friend lately, though.

He couldn't take it anymore and jumped up out of bed. He stamped to his door and swung it open. Then he crept over to Cas' door and slipped in. Cas was asleep so Dean sat on the floor and leaned against the dresser.

"I'm sorry, Cas. That shouldn't have happened to you. If I was there I woulda - well… doesn't matter," he sighed. "You deserve better, man. Better friends than Balthazar and Gabe. Better than me. Anyway."

After watching him sleep for a little while longer Dean eventually drifted off as well.

Cas woke with the sun the next morning to find Dean asleep on his floor.

"Dean," he shook him awake. "Don't you have to get ready for work?"

Dean rubbed his face, blinking his eyes.

"No, I texted Bobby that I wouldn't be in today."

"But -"

"No. Look. You need me more than they do."

Cas chewed his lip.

"Besides, I deserve a day off." Dean stood, "by the way, tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber are on the couch."

"You didn't tell them -"

"No. No. Not my place."

"Thanks."  
Cas told his friends he was fine, sending them on their way. Dean let him have his space for a good part of the day but after lunch when Cas was still curled up on the couch, not having touched any of his food Dean stepped in.

"You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Listen, what happened, it sucks, you know but -"

"I can still feel him inside of me, Dean." Cas wiped at his eye.

Dean sat beside him on the couch, "I don't know how to fix this."

"There is no fixing it. It happened. I was stupid and let my guard down and it happened. Can't take it back."

So Dean resolved to not fix anything. Instead he just sat beside Cas, and he didn't know it, but his presence meant everything.


End file.
